Krystal the Arctic Wolf
Krystal the Arctic Wolf is a teenage artic wolf from 4,000 years ago. She froze herself in a huge chunk of ice and 4,000 years later she is found by Shade the Hedgehog. She chronologily 4,000 years old but is physicly 14. She is 3' 3 and is 56 lbs. Backstory Long ago, when the Knuckles Tribe was still thriving, there was a tribe that was called the Ice Tribe. Why it was called this because the people of the tribe lived near the Ice Cap Zone. They were a peaceful people, living peacefully alongside the Knuckles Tribe, they were even allies. Fourteen years before the Ice Tribe's demise, Krystal was born to the chief and his wife of the tribe. When Krystal met Tikal the Echidna at a very early age, they became fast friends and had a close bond. When Krystal was seven she began to use her special talent and skill to control ice. Krystal then on was thought to be prophet and was given a necklace with a heart made of diamond hanging from it, this was called the Diamond Heart. This necklace was said to have a goddess known as the Crystal Goddess sealed inside and when the Ice Tribe and it's people were in mortal danger, the chosen one was able to release the Crystal Goddess from the necklace and save them. Years later (when Krystal was 14), Tikal's father, Chief Pachacamac, stole the Master Emerald, which angered Chaos. Both tribes were plundered into madness. As Chaos grew more powerful, he turned into Perfect Chaos. Krystal watched as her warriors were killed and her people being crushed and killed by large ice shards from the surrounding area. She tried to release the Crystal Goddess from the necklace but failed. So to save herself, Krstal, using her ice powers, froze her self in a huge chunk of ice. The whole entire Ice Tribe was killed except for, of course, Krystal. Tikal finally stopped Chaos by sealing Chaos and herself in the Master Emerald. 4,000 years later, Shade the Hedgehog found her and defrosted her. She was tricked by Shade, he this by telling her that he was her father (Krystal had amensia at the time) and so she joined his group of badies. Later, she finds out she was tricked by him and leaves the group along with Hearts the Cheetah and Radic the Dog because, they too, had a reason to leave Shade . She now lives at an anicent temple near the place where her tribe use to live and protects the Diamond Heart, which she still wears to this day. She is the last of her kind. Some months later, She joined The Council of Wolves, she is currently a member of the Council, or Wolfpack and her attribute is the ice element. Personality Krystal is a soft-spoken girl. When she is told to do something she will do it, ever if she doesn't want to. She doesn't like to fight but will do it if she has to. She is very kind and friendly, which has been shown though her close bonds with Tikal and Serene. She also seems to be a bit gullible. Skills As said earlier in the article, Krystal has the power to control ice and is a master at it. She is a good runner but can't move very fast. Here are some of her known moves: :*Spin attack :*Spin Jump :*Spin Kick :*Quick Punch :*Ice Spear :*Ice Punch :*Ice Blast :*Icy Overblast She has no known super form and it is unknown what ability type she is. Weakness Krystal is rather frail and petite and can get hurt easily. She is very shy and not very talkative. People can easily walk all over her. She not a very fast runner. Likes and Dislikes :Likes: Her tribe, her parents, Tikal, the Knuckles Tribe, everyone being safe, peace, her ice powers, life, and Knuckles, Radic (has a crush on him but doesn't like to show it) :Dislikes: Shade, Chaos, being tricked, evil, Kyle (because of his behavoir), and being the last of her kind Relationships with other characters Family: :Unnamed mother and father (deceased) Friends: :Tikal the Echidna (closest friend that she ever had) (deceased) :Knuckles the Echidna (good friend; they both understand what it's like to be the last of your kind) :Serene the Foxcoon (best friend) :Radic the Dog (friend; Krystal a crush on him but doesn't like to show it) :Kit the Cat (good friend) Allies: :Hearts the Cheetah :Sonic the Hedgehog :Kyle the Raccoon :Razz the Bat Rival: :N/A Enemies: :Shade the Hedgehog (archenemy) :Chaos :Dr. Eggman Love: :Radic the Dog (crush) Theme Songs :Live Life by Crush 40 :Dreams of an Absolution by Lee Brotherton :My Immortal by Evanescence Quotes :"Oh no!" When she saw everyone in tribe get killed. :"Kyle, you idoit!" When Kyle pulls a prank on her. :"I'm an imperial princess!" After getting A rank. :"That's good."After getting B rank. :"Well, this is alright. I can take it."After getting C rank. :"Oh well, I can improve."After getting D rank :"*sigh*" After getting E rank. Trivia *Krystal is similar to Knuckles: :*They're both the last of their kind. (Knuckles is the last of the echidnas, while Krystal is the last of of the Arctic Wolves) :*They both protect a gem. (Knuckles=Emerald, Krystal=Diamond) :*They're both apart of a tribe. (Knuckles=Knuckles Tribe, Krystal=Ice Tribe) :*They're both gullilbe *Krystal is the only Sonic character that is not a robot to not wear gloves or shoes. Appearances Games: :Fanon Hyper Fighting Other Media: :My Sonic Heroes Voice Actors :English:Kit the Cat :Japanese:???